1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels are often used as input devices to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs). When a touch panel is used as an input device, a user can input commands to the touch panel using a hand or an object such as a pen. The touch panel can detect a touch position by sensing a change in capacitance or voltage between two electrodes, and provide a user command (corresponding to the touch position) to a display device.
Generally, a touch panel includes sensing electrodes and wiring lines connected to the sensing electrodes. The sensing electrodes are configured to sense the touch position of a hand or an object. In a conventional touch panel, the sensing electrodes are typically made of a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO). However, ITO has high surface resistance and may reduce the signal sensitivity and detection sensitivity of the touch panel.